


northern star

by sugaroons (padfooted)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Casual Alcohol Consumption, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, an unconventional mafia au, mafia, really what am i doing HAHAHA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfooted/pseuds/sugaroons
Summary: From the moment you meet him, you know Kang Daniel will be your most troublesome student. Unfortunately for him, there’s more to you than what meets the eye.





	northern star

When Kang Daniel returns to his old high school to complete his senior year, everyone agrees that being away for a year has changed him. He’s still got the same bright smile, big build, and quiet voice, but there’s something beneath the surface now. His flirting, once adorable, now smolders with charisma and _intent_.

You don’t really know much about Kang Daniel, though the other teachers have made it a point to warn you about him. They all speculate about why he had to take a year off, but the rumours mostly agree that it was some kind of family trouble, as expected for a troublemaker as notorious as Daniel. As a new teacher and the replacement homeroom advisor of one of the most troublesome sections in the whole school, you meet with the principal on the first day. He welcomes you with an apology. “If you need any help with disciplining them, you can always come to me or the older teachers.”

You brush it off, saying, “I may just be 22 years old, gyojangnim, but I’m perfectly capable of handling them, thank you!”

From the minute you enter the room, you can tell who Kang Daniel is. His easy grin, peach-coloured hair (that flagrantly disregards school regulations), and the shameless way he scans your body: they would faze many a new teacher, but you flash him a pleasant smile and call the class’s attention.

“Good morning, everyone,” you say, ignoring the ball of paper thrown at you. “I’m L/N Y/N, and I’ll be your homeroom advisor and math teacher for the school year!” Their blank expressions tell you this isn’t a class that’d do well with introductions, so after taking attendance, you start with a quick discussion of statistics and probability.

At the back of the classroom, Kang Daniel watches you with a fascinated twinkle in his eye. “Seonsaengnim is pretty,” he says under his breath, and though the words themselves are innocent enough, his smirk and the way he licks his lips tell a different story.

Beside him, Jihoon rolls his eyes and says, “Are you going to fuck this one, too?” Daniel says nothing, placing his hands behind his neck and leaning back, watching you teach for around ten minutes more before standing up and walking to the door.

“Kang Daniel, where do you think you’re going?” your hands on your hips. Daniel grins, finding the slight flush of your cheeks and your scrunched-up nose cuter than he ought to.

“This isn’t really my thing,” he says with a shrug before leaving the room, and you stand at the front in silence. Your students watch you carefully, wondering what you’ll do next. Their class has seen three homeroom advisors this year. The first one ended each class with a lecture about how most of them were the scum of the earth and unlikely to have a future. The second one had been overly flirty, sent away after being caught with the twenty-year-old Kang Daniel in an abandoned classroom. In your prim and proper skirt, with your glasses perched on your nose, you seem to be the uptight type, but it would be doubly entertaining if you surprised them.

Noticing the determined look on your face as your eyes follow Daniel’s leisurely walk down the hallway, Park Jihoon—‘he’s a good student, and I don’t know why he hangs out with those delinquents,’ the principal had said—says, “Give up on him, seonsaengnim. He’ll be a Northern Star before we graduate.”

You slam your fist down on the table. “No student of mine will be joining a goddamn gang on my watch,” you say, sneering. The room quiets down for the first time that day, all of your students staring confusedly at you, and your expression quickly turns docile. You place your hands over your mouth, your eyes shining with unshed tears, “At least, I hope not!”

Everyone goes back to what they’re doing except Jihoon, who’s watching you with interest. You avoid his gaze the rest of the period, finishing up by giving the class your consultation hours, encouraging them to visit you at the faculty if they need anything.

Later, you’re on your way home when Daniel falls in step beside you, hands in his pockets and a lazy smile on his face. “What do you think you’re doing, Daniel-ah?” You don’t look at him, trying not to notice how close he is, how his rolled-up sleeves expose his muscular forearms. They told you how your predecessor was fired and you didn’t plan on following in their footsteps, Daniel’s cute grin be damned.

“Walking you home, seonsaengnim,” he says easily, throwing an arm over your shoulder. You find yourself enjoying the warmth of his chest against your side before you shake him off, but he doesn’t seem affected, adding, “The streets aren’t safe for cute little noonas like you.”

You roll your eyes, scoffing. Looking at him sideways, your eyes narrowed, you say, “And a Northern-Star wannabe punk like you can protect me?”

Daniel pulls you into a small alleyway, his arms caging you in. You don’t flinch when he leans in, his lips hovering right above your own. At the back of your mind, you recognize this is a compromising position, but you’ve never been one to back down from a challenge. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you, seonsaengnim?” His head moves and you feel his hot breath on your neck when he says, “I think I like you like this, noona, with your claws out and ready to bite.”

Growling, you push him off you, closing your eyes and composing yourself. “Daniel-ah,” you say in a level tone, despite the flush high on your cheeks, “I’m going to forget any of this ever happened. You seem like a troubled student, and I’d like to be a good homeroom advisor to you.” Your eyes soften, and you grasp his arm, squeezing it once. “Don’t make decisions you’ll regret.” Ducking below his arms, you hurry away, taking the long route to your house.

“I’m home!” You remove your shoes carefully, stepping into the spacious living room area. Taehyun and Jisung's expressions are dead serious till they see you.

“Gongju!” Taehyun scrambles to get up and bow, smiling at you fondly. “How was your first day? Anybody we need to take care of?”

“Taehyun, that’s unsavoury!” Jisung says, slapping Taehyun’s arm. “You can’t threaten to kill her coworkers and students like that!” Jisung turns to you, raising an eyebrow. “Unless we have reason to do so, gongju?”

“Hush, you two,” you say, rolling your eyes. “This is exactly why I went into education. Murder’s only permitted when we’re checking their papers,” you add, laughing to yourself. You sit at the table, pouring yourself a shot of the soju that’s on the table. “Just my luck. They assigned me the ‘delinquent’ class, though they’re nothing compared to the two of you when we were younger!” You pour out shots for Jisung and Taehyun, and the three of you clink your glasses together and drink.

Jisung smacks his lips. “Well, we were quite the troublemakers before your grandfather got a hold of us, eh?”

“Of course,” Taehyun says, nodding. “As soon as we were Northern Stars, though, we never broke the law again.” All of you were quiet for a second before bursting into laughter.

“Ah, seriously though,” you say a couple of rounds later. “Are you recruiting at the moment? I didn’t think there’d be reason to, not with the influx of members at the start of the year.”

“Boss seems to be planning something big,” Jisung says, making a face. Lowering his voice, he adds, “He mentioned something about luxury automobiles. That might be why we’re looking for new people.”

“Taehyun, Jisung,”  you say, “tell me if you hear anything from a Kang Daniel.”

“A crush?” Jisung says with a knowing look, while Taehyun looks like he wants to crush something.

Vigorously, you shake your head. “No, one of my students. I hear he’s interested in joining us.” Though your tone is easy, you feel like your heart’s caught in your throat. With your grandfather being the head of one of the most notorious gangs in the country, you were born a Northern Star. You try to distance yourself from family business, and thankfully, your grandfather’s allowed it, but you know it’s not a fate you can escape in the long-run. That didn’t mean you wanted others, especially your students, to enter into a life of crime, and you would do anything to try and avoid it.

Your two bodyguards and childhood friends nod. “Got it, Gongju,” Taehyun says gruffly.

“These kids…” you mutter, running a hand through your hair. "They can be assholes, but I feel like I can get to them somehow.” You don’t mention Kang Daniel again, though you can’t help remembering the heat of his body pressed against your own, his mouth skimming your jaw. Being a teacher is going to be harder than you thought.

 


End file.
